Comet the Rabbit
by Cometthebunnyrabbit
Summary: A story about my Sonic the Hedgehog fan character, Comet the Rabbit.
1. Chapter 1

Comet the Rabbit. CHAPTER 1. Comet is here

A soft pink light formed on the surface of the sun. The shape of a rabbit glowed in the light. Hot pink and black stripes highlited the tiny black dots on the young rabbit's big eyes. Tiny eyelash lines appeared on it's eyes.

The small rabbit looked down at its loose black and white striped dress with a black bow. Black baggy leggings covered her creamy pink legs. She looked over her legs and stared with wide eyes at her black dress shoes with white socks and tiny pink stars on the heels. She raised her ears and found them hanging over the tips of her eyes. She managed to peek at the fluffy white inside of her soft pink ears. She blinked and looked around, and found herself staring at a group of other rabbits.

Two small, but larger than her, navy blue colored male rabbits with white shirts with a big red star and dark brown colored shorts were bickering about some topic, but were quickly silenced by a snow white female rabbit, that was much larger than the others. She looked like the mother of the group.

She had gorgeous crystal blue eyes, and a long flowing sky blue dress. She had shiny blonde bangs between her long ears with flower shaped, blue earrings on the bottom of ears. A male black colored rabbit rested a hand on the white rabbit's shoulder as she finished patting the navy blue rabbits' heads. He gave her a small smile as she looked at him with adoring eyes. The black rabbit was wearing a dark orange vest and no shirt, and black jeans. He was young, as was the snow white rabbit. They were obviously the parents of the fighting rabbits. A honey colored, teen looking rabbit was rolling her chocolate colored eyes at the chattering little twin rabbits. She was wearing a green tank-top with black lining the top of the shirt and straps. She was wearing short demin shorts, and black boots. Long black hair flowed down between her long ears and along the sides of her head. There seemed to be white higlights on the tips of her hair. She had a white headband keeping back most of her hair, but wasn't holding back black bangs that covered her left eye, making the white highlights obvious. "Summer, control your brothers, please." A sweet voice came from the white rabbits mouth. The honey colored rabbit sighed. "Fine." She muttered. She walked over to the small rabbits that were fighting again. She grabbed both of their arms and separated them from each other. She dragged one of them with her and stood back in her place, holding his arm.


	2. Comet the Rabbit Chapter 2 Meet the Fam

Comet the Rabbit. CHAPTER 1. Comet is here

A soft pink light formed on the surface of the sun. The shape of a rabbit glowed in the light. Hot pink and black stripes highlited the tiny black dots on the young rabbit's big eyes. Tiny eyelash lines appeared on it's eyes.

The small rabbit looked down at its loose black and white striped dress with a black bow. Black baggy leggings covered her creamy pink legs. She looked over her legs and stared with wide eyes at her black dress shoes with white socks and tiny pink stars on the heels. She raised her ears and found them hanging over the tips of her eyes. She managed to peek at the fluffy white inside of her soft pink ears. She blinked and looked around, and found herself staring at a group of other rabbits.

Two small, but larger than her, navy blue colored male rabbits with white shirts with a big red star and dark brown colored shorts were bickering about some topic, but were quickly silenced by a snow white female rabbit, that was much larger than the others. She looked like the mother of the group.

She had gorgeous crystal blue eyes, and a long flowing sky blue dress. She had shiny blonde bangs between her long ears with flower shaped, blue earrings on the bottom of ears. A male black colored rabbit rested a hand on the white rabbit's shoulder as she finished patting the navy blue rabbits' heads. He gave her a small smile as she looked at him with adoring eyes. The black rabbit was wearing a dark orange vest and no shirt, and black jeans. He was young, as was the snow white rabbit. They were obviously the parents of the fighting rabbits. A honey colored, teen looking rabbit was rolling her chocolate colored eyes at the chattering little twin rabbits. She was wearing a green tank-top with black lining the top of the shirt and straps. She was wearing short demin shorts, and black boots. Long black hair flowed down between her long ears and along the sides of her head. There seemed to be white higlights on the tips of her hair. She had a white headband keeping back most of her hair, but wasn't holding back black bangs that covered her left eye, making the white highlights obvious. "Summer, control your brothers, please." A sweet voice came from the white rabbits mouth. The honey colored rabbit sighed. "Fine." She muttered. She walked over to the small rabbits that were fighting again. She grabbed both of their arms and separated them from each other. She dragged one of them with her and stood back in her place, holding his arm.


End file.
